You Can't Wake Up a Person Who Is Pretending To Be Asleep
by L.E-Rae
Summary: 6 weeks is a long time to change, and after Marinette's heart break, she come's back almost like the new girl in the school. New style, new hair, new friends, new life. But if you really looked deep enough, this wasn't really her... was it? /Discontinued/
1. Chapter 1- Two Medium Frappuccino's

**Chapter 1-** **One Strawberry Cream and a Cinnamon Coffee Frappuccino**

 ** _"You can't wake up a person who is pretending to be asleep"_**

This quote struck Marinette as quite odd, scrolling through her Instagram feed. Her eyebrows furrowed and she scowled in confusion. But it was just a random quote, right? Even though it made no sense she bookmarked it into a new album of many under, _"'idk Quotes'"_. She smiled and continued to scroll through her friends and idols recent posts, swinging her legs in the frail breeze. This Friday morning was a fair one. Not too cold (and surprisingly), not too hot either.

It wasn't often she would wait for Alya before school but the red head _insisted_ that today should be different. And considering it was the last day of the school year, Marinette didn't see it was a problem, she needed an excuse to get up early anyway.

Mari double clicked her home button and swiped the three tabs she had open away and checked the time; _08:10_. For once, Alya was the late one.

Just as Marinette was about to call her friend, a familiar voice echoed through the tranquillity of the park. The young designer looked up with a grin pushing her cheeks high on her face.

"Hey Marinette!"

Marinette giggled hugging the blogger tight in her arms, "ten minutes late I see."

" _Not_ **_twenty_** minutes late I see." Alya looked the other girl up and down, mocking her friend's usual tardiness, smirking all the while.

"Hey! I can get up if I feel it's important enough!" Mari tilted her head high and crossed her arms only looking at the other teen in the corner of her eye.

"I am flattered Miss Dupain-Cheng! You? Making time in your busy, busy schedule? Just for _me_?"

"Meh. Don't think you're _that_ important…"

Alya rolled her eyes, "Gee. I'm really _am_ flattered. Thanks."

Both girls burst out in a wave of laughter after a few seconds of staring each other down intently.

"Come on, I actually want to get a _morning_ frappe today!" Marinette nudges the other girl and the two begin to stroll out of the green scenery, down a few grey streets with the large light of the sun brightening up the dull walk. Alya and Marinette just chatted about what they were going to buy at the Starbucks. The regulars; Mari with a Strawberries and Cream Frappuccino and Alya with her signature Cinnamon Roll Frappuccino Blended Coffee.

The café sent a cold shiver up the smaller girl's spine, the chilling aircon blasting a jetting stream at her through fans. They both ordered swiftly and waited patiently for their names to be called out.

"Anyway," Marinette switched away from their previous conversation, "what was so important that you wanted to meet me before school?"

Alya paused, wracking her mind for a few seconds, "oh yeah! You're asking out Adrien today."

"wHaT?!" Marinette squawked bringing an embarrassing attention to them from the other customers in the shop.

Alya opened her mouth to explain as the man at the counter called their names. She left a gobsmacked Marinette to collect the cold beverages, taking a relaxed sip from her own. Marinette slammed her own received drink down on an empty table beside them despite Alya ignoring her signal to stop and carried on towards the door.

"What do you mean I'm asking him out?! I never agreed to this!" Mari stumbled out the shop to catch up with the smug girl slightly in front at a faster pace.

"Alya! Wait! What do you mean?!"

"Exactly what I said. You are asking him out girl!"

"No."

"Oh, come on! Why? You've been talking so much recently! We've all had so many lunches together, hung out after school-"

"But I haven't _ever_ hung out with him _alone_ unless it was for a school project!"

"What about the gaming tournament?"

"School project."

"Fine, being your translator!"

"You made him!"

"He almost kissed you Mari!"

"That was acting!"

"He didn't mind it!"

"I wouldn't mind if I had to kiss Nino or Nathen if it was for _acting_! Because I'm their _friends_!"

"He took you to the cinema! You hid in a fountain together!"

"We bumped into each other, Alya. It's not like he asked me!"

"Okay then. But you can't deny the fact that he asked you to dance at Chloé's party."

Marinette stopped at this and broke her eye contact with her friend, stirring her drink with the dark green straw, speechless. Her mouth twitched into a smile, recalling the memory of his arms around her, his strong aftershave and the way they swayed together in such an in-time rhythm.

"But that was only once, Alya. I bet he didn't mean anything by it."

She placed her drink down on a bin next to her, looking back up to Alya staring on in disbelief, eyebrows raised, mouth slightly hung open.

"Are you sure about that?"

Marinette paused once again, "yes, I'm sure."

The girl with glasses took one big slurp of her drink and grasped Mari by the shoulder in a one-handed hug.

"Remember that you're sure that Chat Noir is better than Ladybug so…"

"Stop it!" Marinette giggled sweetly pushing off her best friend.

"But I really don't want to do this, Alya… We're just better off as friends."

"Ugh." Alya rolled her eyes still smiling and began to run. "Bet I can race you to school!" She bellowed back.

"Oh really!" Mari loudly chirped, taking off forgetting about the Strawberry and Cream Frappuccino left on the dustbin now far behind her.

 **Authors Note:** **New fanfiction, new fandom- we've all been there ;) I've actually been in this fandom for almost a year now so…**

 **Anyway! This my new Miraculous fanfiction guys! This chapter is sort of a prologue though it can still be classed as a basic chapter I guess. Tell me you thought about this! I haven't had any reviews on my stories for months so I would be very grateful xx**

 **Bye!**

 **-L.E-Rae _x_**


	2. Chapter 2- Logic in a Lie

**_"_** ** _Bet I can race you to school!" She bellowed back._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh really!" Mari loudly chirped, taking off forgetting about the Strawberry and Cream Frappuccino left on the dustbin now far behind her._**

 **Chapter 2- Logic in a Lie**

The two crashed into the school yard in fits of laughter. When they finally looked up and around, it was completely desolate. The only noises except for the regular Parisian traffic was a humming from students on the first floor. The two girls laughed nervously and sprinted up the staircase, Alya quickly taking one last gulp and dropping her now-watery drink in the bin.

Marinette fell through the classroom door first, Alya in tow although, to their surprise and relief, no teacher was to be seen. The girls laughed once again, making their way to their shared desk.

"A bit late, aren't we?" Nino chuckled, turning around in his seat to Marinette and Alya rubbing the back of their necks ruefully. The sight made him laugh.

"Marinette just ' _couldn't go on without her strawberry and cream Frappuccino'_. Which she left behind anyway." Alya rolled her eyes good-humouredly.

Marinette raised her eyebrows, sighing dramatically, "okay, for one I never sounded _that_ desperate. Two-"

"Hey Alya, Nino! Sorry I'm late. There was something wrong with the tires-" Cut-off, Marinette melted once she saw who walked over to them. The tall, blonde, _extremely_ handsome, dreamy, particularly CUTE, strapping, sexy, hot-

"Marinette, you're starring…" Alya whispered in a slow, melodic kind of way.

"Oh, hey Marinette! Didn't expect you to be on time!" The smart-looking teen smirked playfully at the young, very red-cheeked, girl.

Marinette was a complete sticky, blushing, gooey mess at his simple tease. Such a simple tease, causing _such_ an over the top reaction. But what was new? This was just Marinette and everyone thought it.

"Y-yeah! H-hey A-A-Adrien!" She couldn't stop the helplessness oozing in her tone. She honestly thought she was silly. One, silly for loving him. Two, silly for acting the way she did. Everybody else could notice all the stutters and the blushes she displayed in front of him… Everyone _but_ Adrien.

She wasn't sure if that was good or bad… Either way he was completely and utterly oblivious. But she guessed that was down to not being around other girls enough to take the hint.

"So are we all still down for after school?" Adrien spoke, taking his seat beside Nino.

"Yeah, bro. It's not like you get these opportunities much anyways."

"True. And me and Mari are _definitely_ going to be there." Alya took her gaze from the two boys to her best friend looking dreamily down at her sketch book.

"Mari?" Alya nudged her gently.

"Oh, hmm? Yeah? Oh, yeah! Yeah, yeah, I'll be there!" A tiny bit flustered, she closed the book on her desk a little too hard, grinning a small bit too widely to be seen as normal. With her eyebrows and the openness of her eyes all out of place almost like she was confused or thinking about something, minus the furrowed forehead, her expression was most definitely a unique one. But her friends learned to get used to her odd scenes and never really questioned them anymore.

Nino and Adrien looked back around to the start a new conversation as did the two girls.

Mari buried her face into the table in pure embarrassment and shame, "why can't I just act normal for once?" Her complaint muffled beneath her arms.

She felt Alya pat her comfortingly on the back lightly.

"Oh Mari, you just have to accept it's who you are."

The dark-haired girl looked up and pouted intensely.

"Ooooh…" Alya retreated her hand to pull a sour face, "that is not a pretty face, girl."

Marinette didn't change the details of her glare she was giving out until Mme Bustier hassled to her desk, almost spilling over a plot of pens. The classes individual chatter gradually turned to a small murmur here and there, a silence commencing as the teacher spoke. Out of her bag she pulled out two films- one being and the other being ' _Les Misérables'_ and the other being " _Le Roi Lion_ ". It was the last day after all, and the Mme did promise a film to the class on the last French lesson towards the start of the year.

And the class – being the children they were- chose the latter (only Chloé, Lyla and Sabrina choosing otherwise, but where's the surprise there?).

The majority of students sung along happily to each song, even sometimes the group jokers like Kim, Alix, Mylène and Nino would stand up and play out certain scenes for a laugh.

After what seemed like much over an hour, the movie got to the point where Simba finds Nala again in the jungle and sings the infamous, " _L'amour brille sous les étoiles_ ". Alya nudged closer to Marinette, humming the tune into her ear. Marinette knew what she was getting at and couldn't restrain from gazing at the blonde in front of her.

"So 'ya gonna ask him out?" Marinette didn't have to look to know he red-head was wiggling her eyebrows at a rapid rate.

"No, Alya. I already told you. I'm not going to do it, _you_ aren't going to, _nobody_ is going to. Me and Adrien both need more time to get to know each other before I can ask him anything like that."

"Well… dates are just for that Mari!"

"I know but we need to be closer _friends_ first. _Dates_ are _not_ for that."

Alya let out a long sigh and slumped back into her side of the seat.

"'ya know Adrien thinks you're cool, right?" She muttered almost inaudible to the blue-eyed girl next to her.

"W-what? He said that? Marinette pulled up her posture straighter, now the one leaning in closer.

"Yeah, the other day when you had to study with Julika…"

Alya wasn't telling the truth. But Marinette didn't need to know that… She needed a boost in confidence and a little lie seemed like the most logical way to do something. She was _certain_ Adrien liked her friend back! She was _so_ sure of it!

Marinette hid her face away from Alya but never said anything and continued to watch the film while all the jokey members of the class went to the back to fake slow dance with their desk partners. Of course, Mari chuckled but didn't take as much notice as she wanted to. Could have what Alya said been true? Even if Adrien did say he thought she was cool- she thinks Nino's cool, but she'd never want to date him! Her answer was still _no_ to Ayla's plan. But knowing the other girl far too well, Marinette knew she wouldn't give up or take _no_ for an answer…

A cold chill ran down Marinette's spine, and it wasn't because it was cold.

 **Authors Note:** **The chapter was meant to be longer I promise! This chapter and the next one were supposed to be the same but I thought I would have been better to get Chapter 2 out before I hit the hay.**

 **Again, this chapter is more of an introduction to the situation our characters are in and could (maybe) be entering filler territory **sweats nervously****

 **Not much to go off from this chapter but leave a review anyway! I love hearing absolutely EVERYTHING you guys have to say!**

 **Take care, and I'll update soon :D**

 **-L.E-Rae _x_**


	3. Chapter 3- Crossing a Line

**_Guest Review Responses:_**

 ** _Guest_** _: Ikr?! Jesus Christ Marinette! XD And thank you :)_

 ** _Day_** _: Gracias! No hablo español muy bien aunque ':) Entiendo a lo que te refieres! Pero te advierto que hablar contigo en ella no va a ser el mejor español que hayas visto XD xx Pero gracias por revisar!_

* * *

 ** _Her answer was still no to Ayla's plan. But knowing the other girl far too well, Marinette knew she wouldn't give up or take no for an answer…_**

 ** _A cold chill ran down Marinette's spine, and it wasn't because it was cold._**

 **Chapter 3- Crossing a Line**

Alya would not quit. For the _whole_ day, this went on and Marinette wasn't sure whether to be seriously annoyed- or scared. Alya Césaire would just _not_ give in.

Lunch that day was a relatively normal lunch (other than the fact Adrien was sitting with the three). Half way through the hour of eating, laughing and joking, Marinette got up from the fours lunch table looking at her phone in frustration as the battery died.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Alya called from the table, still with her mouth full of pasta.

"Need to speak to my brother."

Alya raised her eyebrows in interest.

"To tell him he doesn't have to wait for me tonight since I'm with you guys."

"Can't you just text him?"

"I wish, but my phone died." The blue-eyed girl sighed dramatically.

"Don't tell me you forgot to charge it, again?"

Marinette didn't need to answer because the guilty expression on her face said it all.

Her friend just rolled her eyes smiling and turned back to the conversation on the table just as Adrien called out behind Mari,

"Oh yeah, can you tell my sister too?"

The black head turned around on one foot rubbing the back of her neck profusely, "err, y-yeah- sure Adrien!"

With a little skip and a jog, Marinette walked away from the table with a blush blooming across her face. She really had to get a grip of herself, honestly!

It didn't take long to find Martin and Annabelle. They were sat where they always sit with they're group of friends, behind the bike sheds, using a broken-down wall to rest their food, sit and chat. Of course, when Annabelle needed to do her photoshoots like her brother they would of course stay clear of the old wall. But Anna had always been the most rebellious out of the two young Agrestes', always the most sassy and quick witted. Adrien had always looked up to his older sister, the way she stood up for herself with their father and other people, the way she had never had any trouble in making friends and had banter with everyone, the way she didn't care about what anyone said about her, the way she was so head strong and independent yet, still kind to almost everyone. She was just one of those people who most people admired and wanted to be. It was surprising to everyone that she hadn't ever had a boyfriend. Mind you, neither had Adrien. Most people shipped her together with Marinette's brother, Martin, but that would never happen. Those two were too close in friendship to go anywhere. They had passed the choice to take things further along time ago. But anyway, Martin had a boyfriend- Luka Couffaine. Luka was also a part of the group that hung around the old wall, along with Marlene Kurtzberg (Nathaniel's older sister).

Marinette approached the relaxed group of four, clearing her throat to announce her presence. Martin was first to lift up his head and face his younger sister.

"Mimi!" He exclaimed pushing off Luka who laid on his lap peacefully. Mari hugged her brother back after her wrapped her up in a tight squeeze.

"See! I told you that you give Marinette more attention than me!"

"Ah, shut up Luka." Martin threw his beanie hat at his boyfriend who was pouting mockingly.

"So, why 'ya here Mari?" Marin drove his attention back to Marinette, taking a seat next to Annabelle, the blonde braiding Marlene's hair.

"I just needed to tell you not to wait for me after school. I'm off out with Alya, Nino and Adrien. And he told me to you that too Anna."

The pretty blonde looked up and gave the younger teen a smile, "Yeah, that's cool."

"I've gotta go now." Marinette waved to the group of four as they all waved back.

She got back to her lunch table and the afternoon carried on as normal. All the lessons she had were silly ones. Watching films, doing art or messing around in the IT rooms. The sound of that school bell ringing at the end of the day- end of the school _year_ \- was music to everyone's ears. Piling out into the swelling corridors, all you could hear where the whoops and cheers of students, some books flying in the air and Marinette swore she saw someone's shoe…

After escaping the swarm of teens outside the school, she heard the familiar call of her name from her left. Alya hugged her before slapping Nino on the back for some swift, humorous remark.

"So, are we all ready?" Alya asked and was responded with nods from all three of her friends. "Okay, then let's move it!"

"Where exactly are we going?" Nino questioned trotting alongside Alya's quick paced strut.

"I'm thinking 'Hereditary', ice cream and then the park outside of Mari's?"

"I'm definitely gonna need ice cream after if we're watching that film!" Marinette shivered, never really being a fan of horror films.

"Don't worry Marinette," Alya turned around to look at her and Adrien walking side by side and smirked deviously, "you've got Adrien to cuddle up next to…"

Marinette's heart dropped to her stomach, not daring to look Adrien in the eye. Her face was flushed and painted beat-red with embarrassment and anger at her friend.

Adrien wasn't fazed by the comment though and put his arm around Marinette's already tense body, teasing, "don't worry Marinette, you can cuddle me any time you want."

She could have fainted right then and there, but that would be too much of a giveaway. Alya and Nino bit back chesty laughter, Adrien on the other hand just letting it all out, dropping his arm from Mari to hold his stomach.

"I hate you guys!" She groaned from gritted teeth, giggling a little herself, mainly just to hide the utter shame grasping her from Adrien.

Conversations continued as if what happened never did, but to Marinette, her emotions just kept crashing inside of her. She had her right mind to yell at Alya, but couldn't exactly without looking like a complete drama queen. If this was under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have been so mad at her friend. It was just that Marinette knew Alya's intentions with that statement and she had had enough of it. Her answer was _no_.

They got to the cinema just missing the adverts and sat down in seats towards the back of the room. They weren't 15 yet, but could easily lie about their age since they were only a year younger. Alya made sure that Adrien and Marinette were sat next to each other having the order be herself, Marinette, Adrien and Nino.

As soon as the film began to roll, Marinette took her only chance to talk to Alya.

"I really didn't like what you did back there." She whispered almost silently.

"What do you mean? I got you a hug from him so be grateful."

"No, Alya. You only did what you did to hint that I liked him! Oh and by the way, I'm not asking him. I'll say it again if you need to hear it."

"Yes, you are Mari. It's so obvious he likes you!"

"Look, I'm done talking about it."

The red head rolled her eyes looking back at the large screen. Marinette _was_ going to it.

And she _would_ make sure of that.

 **Author's Note : ****So this is chapter three! I might not be able to upload any content tomorrow because I have to host a camping festival so I doubt I'll ever get chance to even** ** _look_** **at my laptop!**

 **Oh, and I cannot thank the people who have reviewed on this enough! Your thoughts on what I do is just so amazing to hear and motivates me so much to give you all I can do!**

 **So like I always ask, please review the chapter! It always makes my day so much brighter!**

 **Thank you again and I'll see you next time!**

 _ ****Psst! Spoilers! You'll need your tissues for the next chapter****_

 **-L.E-Rae _x_**


	4. Chapter 4- What Had She Done?

**_The red head rolled her eyes looking back at the large screen. Marinette_** **was** ** _going to it._**

 ** _And she_** **would** ** _make sure of that._**

 **Chapter 4- What Had She Done?**

The four friends walk out of the screening room completely silent, not a word said. Their eyes as wide as plates. Adrien and Marinette actually shaking.

"Wha-what did we just watch." Nino was the first to speak dropping his popcorn box in a bin next to him. No body answered him, still in shock.

"I am never going near my attic again." Marinette squeaked, her voice shook.

"I'm never going near my f-fire place again." Alya stuttered.

"I'm never eating a peanut again." Everyone turned and looked at Adrien in confusion.

"Dude, you're not even allergic to peanuts-"

"Nino?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't care."

With that, the three burst out laughing, Adrien catching on after a few seconds.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Alya began walk on, "we definitely need that ice cream." She winked and they carried on through the exit.

On the way to ice cream stand by the park, the four friends began to mock the film, almost eliminating the freakiness of it all… _Almost_ …

It wasn't dark yet, but the sky did begin to dim into an orange tinge. A breeze began to pick up through the wisps of hair on the teens. Their ice cream tubs lay stacked beside in the circle between them all, all sat up and joking with one another for hours. An alarm rang from Adrien's phone signalling eight thirty, just as his limo pulled up along the curb on the other side of the park. Everyone's smiles saddened a little as he smiled back apologetically.

"Look, guys, I gotta go…" He bent down, picking up his bag and the empty tubs, "I'm sure I'll see you all soon though!"

Nino and Marinette waved saying goodbye as they did so, Alya however remained quiet, pulling a sly grin on her face, staring at an oblivious Marinette.

"Wait, Adrien…" Alya called behind him as he turned around. Alya stood up in confidence glancing for only a second at the two still on the ground, "before you go, I- Marinette has something she wanted to say…"

"Oh?" Adrien questioned looking down to Marinette, her face ghost-white and her pupils smaller than the size of pinheads.

"I- I- I- I h-have nothing- I don't know- I don't know w-what Alya means! I have nothing to confess- say!"

Adrien looked back at the red head in confusion, still extremely curious, but not wanting to keep the Gorilla waiting any longer than he already had, "okay… I really have to go-"

"NO!" Alya stomped her foot a little annoyed.

"Whoa, Alya! Calm down!" Nino stood up resting a hand on your shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Mari, are you going to say it, or shall I?" Alya stared down with a tenacious gaze, pulling her up to stand but Marinette just couldn't move once she was up, frozen with fear. Mari thought that what she said in the cinema _meant_ something… She thought that the fear in her eyes, would have changed her mind… She thought that Alya would have trusted and believed her when she said that she knew for certain that Adrien did **_not_** like her… She thought she trusted Alya would _never_ force her into something like this… She thought wrong.

Her mind expanded and contracted, and flooded and went bone-dry. Her brain hurt, but not as much as her heart and the lump swelling inhumanly in her throat.

"A-Alya," she croaked weakly, treading around eggshells with her voice, making sure it wasn't too loud to start an avalanche, "p-please don't-"

"I'll take that as a _no_." Alya shot her gaze towards Adrien, smirking, her hand on her hip. Nino had finally realised what his girlfriend was trying to do, but couldn't say anything before it all went down-

"Marinette likes yo-"

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!"

Both boys had to look around to who said what and what just happened. Everyone was soon looking intently at Marinette, her face almost beating with the mass of red on her cheeks. Nino took away his gaze and scowled at Alya, shaking his head slowly in disappointment. Alya shot back a questioning look but the other two teens wouldn't stop staring at each other. The silence was deafening. So, so loud. Nobody spoke a word for centuries and it drove Marinette _crazy_.

"I'M SORRY," Marinette blurted, only little of the word vomit to come, "IT'S JUST THAT WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR SO LONG AND HAD SO MANY LUNCHES TOGETHER, I JUST THOUGHT THAT WE ALREADY KNEW EACH OTHER PRETTY WELL BUT I DON'T MIND TAKING SMALL STEPS BECAUSE I REALLY LIKE YOU ADRIEN TO THE POINT THAT I'D TAKE A BULLET FOR YOU AND-" Adrien cut her off with a sorrow in his eyes once the babbling girl finally made eye contact with her crush.

"Look, Marinette…" He began, entwining his fingers and looking to the floor, "I- I really can't return the feelings… See… there's this other girl and my feelings for her are stronger than anything I've ever felt… I want to say yes to you, trust me I do, but I know it'd be really unfair on you to be led into a false sense of security. And you don't deserve that." Marinette looked into his eyes, clearly ripped apart and fed to a hungry pride of lions.

"This doesn't mean we can't still be friends, Mari! I really do care about you, but just not in the same way you do to me... You're amazing Marinette! You're so creative, caring, kind and brave! And I sometimes admire you for that! And sure, I'd take a bullet for you too, but so would I for Nino or Alya or my sister. You do understand where I'm coming from, right?"

Marinette gazed up wiping away what must have been tears from her eyes, and nodded her head. "H-hey I-I get you A-Adrien, I was dumb anyway…" She pulled out a weak smile. Her smile instantly dropped and a breath hitch sharply in her throat.

 _I wouldn't like me either._

Mari picked up her school bag and looked at her three friends, all wide eyed and pity oozing out every part of their expression. She looked back at Adrien and glanced at Nino, "I'll see you after the holidays!"

Marinette's expression darkened when she looked at the blogger, "I'll see you whenever I guess."

Marinette's tears fell faster than her legs could run out of the park. Adrien could only watch, gaze on absolutely uselessly. He said all he could have done, right? From his limo, the horn beeped loudly and he couldn't stand around any longer. He didn't even say goodbye and just jogged his way to the shiny, black vehicle. He couldn't even bare to look down the street Mari ran down to see if she was still there. He began to feel a numbness stab his heart. And there was nothing, _nothing_ he could do.

Nino didn't know what to do. Alya just stared off into space a stark guilt in her blood.

"Ali-"

"Please don't, Nino. I love you, but I have to apologise to Mari and Adrien." Alya took one step forward but couldn't go any further. Her vision blurred with salty water and she gasped, the whole weight of the situation hitting her like an asteroid. "I- I've just ruined their friendship… She told me not to say anything! She told me- she told-"

Nino threw his arms around her, lowering her to the ground with ease and held his sobbing girlfriend to his chest, "Shh, shh. It's all going to be okay, I promise."

Those words for Alya went through one ear and out the other. His whispers of sweet nothings would have made more sense to a deaf two-year-old than her fuzzing mind in that moment.

She felt guilty. She felt ashamed. She even felt embarrassed. She felt every possible negative emotion on the spectrum. _Pain. Numbness. Sorrow. Stress. Anxiety._ Everything wound her up on a coil and released at least once every three seconds.

The only words actually making sense in her irrational state of mind, made a question. For once, a question she was too petrified to want to find out.

 _What have I done?_

 **Authors Note : ****Do you think everything will be okay?**

 **Oh Alya… WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO MARINETTE! I can't complain though, I wrote the thing!**

 **Anyways, leave your reviews on what you thought on this chapter! I really wonder what you thought about the rejection and the last scene. Could it have been written better or differently? Did I capture the characters' reactions well or were they a little over the top? And also, would you forgive Alya if you were Mari? Please tell me what you thought!**

 **I'll see you next time!**

 ****P.S: I've never watch Hereditary so I googled what it was about and the creepiest scenes. And let's just say I couldn't sleep that night. You're welcome****

 **-L.E-Rae _x_**


	5. Chapter 5- We Need No Pedestal

**_The only words actually making sense in her irrational state of mind, made a question. For once, a question she was too petrified to want to find out._**

 ** _What have I done?_**

 **Chapter 5- We Need No Pedestal **

Ladybug was on top of a building. A slight breeze picking up the slight threads of frizz from her pigtails, the stars patterning her wet irises, the hum of traffic passing far beneath her. Ladybug was on top of a building. A building she didn't know. A basic building only few people would recognise as something special- she was not one of those people. It was just another Parisian building that stood in a strict row among the city. The breeze she couldn't describe either. Her mind too fuzzy, confused and drained to think of any words to make a sentence, too lost inside her mind to even pay attention to its direction. The jungle of stars above her were meaningless, forgotten and _dull_ despite not even one cloud buoyant in the sky. The faded whir of vehicles exactly that- faded. A white noise inside her screaming mind but nothing left her lips. Not even breaths.

She had been sat up there for hours, it seeming like the safest option to prevent an Akuma from reaching her- well, Marinette. After running from the park, everything was fuzzy. She couldn't remember if she saw her parents or Martin, what Tikki said or even if she gave the kwami a chance to speak. The whole experience was almost like looking back on a drunk night, except her alcohol was sorrow. Yet, she knew no amount of water or crisps or paracetamol was going to soak it up, the only way was to let it out was with crying instead of throwing up down a toilet.

Ladybug had a strange thought in her mind the whole time though. She wondered what Chat Noir was doing that night and almost slapped herself once she did. She should have been thinking about other things like Adrien, Alya, Akumas, her parents and what she was going to do with her Ladybug responsibilities while she's on her trip to China that summer. So many more important things, and Chat Noir _shouldn't_ have been a part of that!

But she could have almost said she _longed_ for him beside her… A shoulder to cry on… Just one of the two people she knew would always be by her side…

Even when she couldn't stand by herself.

Her tears began to well-up again and blur with the hurt wetting her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her grip on the side of the building trying to physically hold back her emotion, but instead she shook. She was _so_ lucky. She had a house, a loving family- she was a superhero! She could list so many things she should have been grateful of yet she was heaving out tears of the _one_ thing she couldn't have… Did that make her a bad person? In her logic, she could see the lie. She was allowed to cry over the heartbreak, the betrayal and loss of two friends like any human was. But her vision of Adrien was still so high on a pedestal, she felt like she wanted to blame herself, take every burden of the world and put it on herself.

She wanted Chat. She _needed_ him. The shoulder she craved only became so much more desirable as she heaved and sobbed endlessly, addicted to the thought of his comforting arms around her, her face hidden against him. She wanted- needed- _craved_ his leather claws to wipe her tears away, his useless yet so meaningful puns and jokes, the trusting shoulder to hold her tight. Just his warmth to show someone was there! His voice like a broken record inside her skull,

 _"_ _Miladymiladymiladymiladymiladymiladymiladymiladymilday-"_

"M-Milady?"

Her shallow breathing hitched in a gasp like expression but she daren't look up with her sore eyes wider than that of saucers. She waited and waited for the words to slice again through the air like a dagger.

"M-Milady?"

She let out a breath she wasn't surprised she was holding and snapped her head up. Unless it was a mirage of fatigue, stood in horror was none other than the black cat himself.

"Milady?" He stepped forward and repeated again. By the way his jaw quivered his next words came out with a tremor, "w-what happened?"

Her throat was dry and her tongue resembled sandpaper, all she could choke out was his name with a sob chasing after it. Chat scrambled closer not knowing exactly what to do, holding out a hand towards her with a tentative twitch. Ladybug wanted to lunge herself at him, but her electric-like shake prevented her from doing so. He steadily, ever so slowly, pulled her in closer, and, ever so gradually, made the embrace tighter.

* * *

By the time they pulled away from each other, the moon had a new position in the sky. Chat Noir was the first to ease away from Ladybug but once her face became visible with the light of the stars and street lights below, it was blotchy, red and almost shrivelled in areas. He kept one arm around her and their sides pressed together, they lent on each other with a counterbalance-styled force. There was nothing but silence between them for a long time, but no awkwardness. Chat simply wanted to give the sobbing girl a minute to gather herself before he wanted some answers.

"Do you feel any better?", he asked. Not _'are you okay'_ because it was pretty clear what the answer to that would be and he'd just be wasting his and her breath on it.

"Y-yes. Thank you, Chat Noir…"

"Can I get straight to the point?"

Ladybug let out a weak chuckle in a small puff of breath, "it's not like I can prevent you otherwise."

He smiled, "what happened?"

She knew his question was coming, he'd literally asked if it was okay to ask it! But her spine still shivered in shock.

"It's silly…"

"Well, evidently it's not to you."

"You'll laugh."

"Why would I do that?"

A protest sat on the edge of her tongue but she had no proper retort really, so let out a sigh instead.

"I'm not sure if it was the same for you, but today was the last day of the school year and afterschool me and my friends wanted to all go out together. We had had a really great time together! But also within the group, I had a best friend. She knows literally _everything_ about me! Other than that I'm Ladybug of course… And so obviously, me being a teenager, I have a REALLY BIG crush on this guy in our friendship group…"

Chat Noir's smile dropped and a knife instantly dragged through his heart.

 _She likes someone else…_

Sure, it stung, but didn't really come as a surprise. She had already told him she didn't feel the same way the night he prepared the romantic balcony date for her, so he had sort of already come to the conclusion that there was someone else in her life. He mourned that night so the stab of pain was more of a harsh reality check than anything else.

"So she obviously knows who I like, she's known for some time now…" Chat snapped back into her conversation quickly remembering what she had said before, "well, this morning we went to grab a coffee and she- okay can we call her Alicia? Alicia announced that I would ask out the guy I liked by the end of the day. I begged her and begged her not to make me do it or anyone else do it because I _knew_ I needed time to get to know him better to stand a chance! But she didn't listen to me!" She began to let her breathing hitch again, Chat having to calm her down but she couldn't listen, "she forced me to tell him! Hinted and hinted and hinted to him until I cracked! She was about to tell him loud and clear but in my head I knew there was no stopping the inevitable so to make the situation a little more ideal, I butted in a screamed at the top of my voice that I have a crush on him! Everything got, so, so awkward and I rambled on and on about how I didn't mind taking things steady, until he cut me off and told me he only thought of me as a friend… He told me so nicely though… It was maybe one of the sweetest things a guy has ever said to me but- but I was still crushed. I've liked this guy for I'm sure just around the time I met you and for everything just to end because of my friends 'bigheadedness'?!

"Chat… I honestly feel like everything's my fault and I'm not sure why because I know it's not! I feel like- like I'm such a horrible person and don't deserve him. I acted so hurt in front of him and made him feel so guilty… I want to carry all of his guilt. I don't want him to be hurt. I want to take everything bad away from him and him to be okay... I deserve it anyway for having these _stupid_ feelings in the first place. Why should my own senseless feelings affect him as well?! I'm so dumb! So fucking stupid!"

"Stop! Stop saying that!" Chat felt a tear well-up in one of his eyes, what she had just said had _broken_ him. Hearing what she was saying, nobody should ever be saying about themselves! But in his mind, a small part of him also thought of Marinette… Hers and Ladybugs situation was so similar he wondered if this was how _she_ felt, but thinking about her only made things worse for himself.

"Ladybug, listen to me! What has happened today was terrible, a friend should _never_ do that to another friend and you have every right to feel upset. But don't you _dare_ think you are a horrible person! Because it's not true! Do you want me to tell you why? Because why else would this guy let you down so nicely or hang around with you if he didn't think the world of you?"

Ladybug looked up to Chat and the determination in his eyes in awe and realisation, feeling a sense of warmth fill her.

"And by the way you describe him, he seems like a really good guy."

She smiled bashfully into her lap, "he is."

"But just because he's a good guy, doesn't mean he doesn't make mistakes."

She shot her gaze up to meet his again in confusion, "w-what do you mean?"

" _He_ let _you_ down. And part of him made you feel this way. Yes, it's not his fault he doesn't return what you feel to him, that's no one's fault, but he will have his own guilt. So let him carry it with his own mistakes. You've put him so high on a pedestal so all you see are his perfections, I get that…" He took a breath, "because I've been there."

Ladybug turned her face away from Chat's and feeling a new line of guilt fill her- _oh_. That's what he meant. She turned Chat down and still feels guilt for that even today, maybe that was how Adrien felt… It was her fault that she probably made Chat so upset the night she rejected him so she earned that guilt to keep… The realisation hurt but… so had Adrien.

"But for once, lower his platform a bit and heighten your own." Ladybug's face was turned by Chat back to face him, every single detail about him beamed and enlightened in the moonlight. He had always known how to get her to blush when he really wanted to. He had always known how to make her dizzy and lightheaded, but then again, so had she. It was a fun game they'd play, at least, to her it was. Chat Noir though, sometimes his charms got to her as something more than a game…

He took his hand from her cheek and smiled closing a small part of his eye with his risen cheek. He pulled back out of her face creating a friendly distance between them, feeling his heart beat faster every second they looked at each other. He took in a breath and let out some form of a quiet sigh, "because I don't need you on a pedestal to see how amazing you really are."

 **Author's Note:** **This chapter hit a little hard for me, it's kind of based off a personal experience I went through a few weeks ago just before school ended. It wasn't the same situation, but almost all of Mari's emotions and thoughts were my own. I just wish I had someone like Chat Noir to give me advice when I needed it!**

 **This chapter might just be one of my personal favourites! But what does my opinion matter if I don't have someone backing it up or proving me wrong?!**

 ***hint hint***

 **So yeah! Please leave your reviews for me to read when I wake up tomorrow morning/afternoon! (it's 01:23 am where I am as I'm writing this- and I still need to edit the chapter!) The more critical, better!**

 **But I will hopefully see you soon!**

 **P.S: I HAVE A MARC/ NATHANIEL FIC OUT IF YOU WANT TO READ THAT WHEN YOU'RE BORED!**

 **-L.E-Rae _x_**


	6. Chapter 6- The New Girl

**_He took his hand from her cheek and smiled closing a small part of his eye with his risen cheek. He pulled back out of her face creating a friendly distance between them, feeling his heart beat faster every second they looked at each other. He took in a breath and let out some form of a quiet sigh, "because I don't need you on a pedestal to see how amazing you really are."_**

 **Chapter 6- The New Girl**

 _2 weeks later_

The beginning of the holiday was a quiet time for Alya. She hadn't had _anything_ to do. Her family were far too busy working to save money for their holiday towards the end of the summer. She'd only really seen Nino and binged watched TV the whole time. Ladybug hadn't been seen in any Akuma fights, so blogging was kept to a minimal, but this wasn't exactly new to her. Many holidays had come and gone and she didn't really mind the time to herself, instead of always being on the go. However, she felt so much lonelier than she ever had. She guessed this was because of Marinette. Not because her friend was away in China, but because she hadn't seen her since their fight...

To say she thought about it every so often would have been an understatement... It would have been better if Marinette stopped giving her the cold shoulder by not responding to her texts or calls when Alya tried to apologise.

It was a Wednesday when Alya finally got sick of staying inside. She tossed and turned on the sticky leather sofa, she was just so restless and staring at the ceiling was much more entertaining than paying attention to the random TV show she had playing.

She got dressed and ready, snatching her purse off her desk with haste, desperate to escape her clammy house.

She stepped out onto the calm Parisian street, in hailing the city air through her nose getting scents of all the car fumes, fresh food from the market close by and flora from the park.

For a long time she would just walk aimlessly, lost with her thoughts. She had grabbed just a regular ice coffee from a family run café somewhere in the neighbourhood along with some mini cinnamon doughnuts to snack on.

On her rout, she had avoided the local park several times cutting down new streets, unlocking new elements of the city or finding a spot she had already passed before. At one point, she had crossed by where the school was and even saw some classmates hanging out on the walls. It was just Kim and Max but they chatted for a small while before parting once again.

Alya reached the park once again and paused. She stared down streets but every single one looked too familiar.

 _I must have been down them all..._

She breathed a chuckle and rolled her eyes. She had nowhere else to go. If she walked around the park to her house it would take much longer than going through it, and she wanted to go home.

So she began to pace amongst the green, the families and pets. She didn't look towards where her friends had sat two weeks ago, completely blocking any memories and sights from her vision.

The local park wasn't big nor small, so she made good time. She shared quick 'hellos' to neighbours, shop owners and distant acquaintances but really just took in the natural beauty of the neighbourhood she lived in, all the while praying she never saw a specific blue-eyed girl... But of course, life couldn't give her just that, could they?

The black gates at the end of the path drew closer, people still filtering in and out when amongst the crowd, she noticed a familiar hair colour... not black, but still darker than anything she'd ever seen, too pigmented for brown with a shiny overlay. The hair style though was... _un_ familiar. The hair was longer as well. Instead of just past the shoulders, it was at least to the girls elbows even in a fishtail... Not her usual pigtails...

Alya froze. She squinted against the sun towards this girl swinging her legs on the stone wall, potted plants nailed to the wall either side of her. The rich red pansies and apple she munched into matched the unusual red skirt and white lacy top strung exquisitely across her shoulders. And if Alya was looking really closely, she'd notice it all seemed a size too small...

But like anyone paying attention could see, Alya froze in place right in front of the girl, out of purely shock of what she saw, fear and guilt for what had happened.

Marionette looked up slightly from her phone, taking a chunk from her apple, but looked back down once more. Alya's face contorted into a confused one.

Did... did Mari just ignore her?

She attempted to turn away hurt welling in her eyes but in a wave of courage she shot back around almost angry.

"Marinette." Alya stood her ground, eyebrows concerned.

The blue-eyed girl looked around finally locking on Alya eyes ushered in a second's confusion, biting another part of her apple.

Alya slowly backed down onto herself ripped and dissected into tiny pieces by her gaze.

Did Mari not know who she was?

"Oh, Alya. Hi."

"H-hi... I... err- You haven't called or texted me back..."

"New phone, new number. Is that all you wanted to say? 'Coz I'm sorta busy."

Alya caved for a second, eyes wide and watering, a small lump noticeable in her throat, "well I wanted to say I'm sorr-"

"Hold that thought." Marinette threw her apple in a bin, typing something furiously on her phone screen, much to Alya's discomfort.

"... done?"

"Yep. So where were you? Saying you're sorry? Yeah, maybe you should have thought about that before you basically threw me under the bus. You're lucky I never became Akumatized Ali."

"Ali? You know I hate being called that..."

"Do I? Well I guess we weren't as close friends as you thought."

"W-what?"

"Stop questioning reality Alya. You broke me, my trust and our friendship! This is all on you so don't look at me like I'm the bad guy here! _None_ of this is my fault. It's. All. On. You. Deal. With. It."

"Mari... Can't you understand I'm trying my best to apologise?!"

"And can't you see I've taken that apology, and put it in a blender. Take the hint Alya! You hurt me but I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just removing you from my life so I can be happy again!"

Alya took a step back, her eyes wider than plates, her pupils smaller than pinheads. Her heartbeat ricocheted the shatter around and around her body, completely clouding her mind, her ears.

"But you've already hurt me..." She whispered feebly, trying not to show the weakness she had eating at her throat.

"I may have, but that's your fault."

Alya looked up fearing the worst, and there it was. Her greatest fear was staring right back at her, no remorse. Marinette's face showed _no_ fear. _No_ sympathy. _No_ weakness. Absolutely _no_ sign she was joking in the slightest. Her eyes were blazing, her gaze shot daggers. If looks could kill, Alya would have been brutally murdered within a second.

Marinette's phone rang taking the twos staring contest down to the device radiating the sound. The girl on the wall picked it up to answer it muttering a, _"coming"_ , down the line to the caller.

"Who... who was that?" Alya sniffled, holding her breath with a silent pray.

"What does it matter to you?"

Marinette rolled her eyes and dropped down from her ledge, brushing shoulders with Alya a little too hard to be friendly.

"Guess I'll see you 'round school." That was the last thing Mari muttered before disappearing down the street.

Alya watched this new girl walk away, only leaving a path a misery behind her. Her tears spilled past the barricades running marathons down her cheeks. Passers-by stared in a pity-confusion fusion, but never went up to help.

She dropped to the ground and lent against the wall for support. After a few breaths attempting to compose herself, her hand (still shaking) reached into her pocket to her phone, dialling a number she knew all too well.

The phone rang for a few beats before the sound of someone picking up on the other end sounded.

"Heeello?"

"N-Nino I-"

"Alya? What's wrong?"

Her she swallowed dryly gasping for a new breath every few seconds.

"Alya?!"

"I- I n-need t-to s-s-see yo-you. Please! I need you!"

"Of course! What happened?"

"M-Marinette." She spat. Something she never thought she'd ever do.

* * *

Marinette strutted down the street like she owned it and it… to her, it felt amazing. She didn't have to apologise to people who got in her way because they stayed out of it. They saw her confidence shine brighter than the sun on that boiling, August day and backed away.

This was her exterior.

But what about her interior?

It was much easier to shine from the outside than the in. But she now had to face the fact that that was how things had to be from now on.

It didn't matter what you felt on the inside if it was weakness. So the fact that she wanted to turn around and yell how she meant none of what she said didn't matter…

 _"You know you did the right thing, right?"_

Marinette took a deep breath, almost feeling her eyes turn a shade darker, "I know."

 **Authors Note:** **Well this is Marinette folks! From the reviewer 'NaLuCrAzY215' I guess you didn't have to wait too long xD**

 **Personally, I thought this chapter was a bit… 'meh'. But please leave your reviews and opinions on this short yet (I'd say quite eventful) chapter!**

 **I hope to see you soon!**

 **-L.E-Rae _x_**


	7. Author's Note: Goodbye

Hello, there. L.E-Rae here.

First of all, I'm apologising for making you think there is a new update, but this message much the contrary.

I've been looking back through my profile and having some real guilt issues. I have so many unfinished projects and I realise how bad and disappointing this is, not just for you, but myself and my image as a "writer". So I've been through my profile and deleted all the work I know will never be continued. I kept getting supportive notifications from you all on stories that haven't been updated in more than _two years_. And I hate the fact that I was making false promises and leading you on- so I have put and end to it.

However, there were few pieces of work I just couldn't part from the public. They either mean a great deal to me or to some of you who reviewed. These include:

\- "Loss-t"

\- "You Can't Wake Up a Person Who's Pretending to be Asleep"

\- "I'm Throwing Away My Shot"

Now, later I'll explain why if you want to listen, but for those who don't, here's the short note.

These three stories I can guarantee will never see the light of day again and I wanted to make a sincere goodbye. So, I wish you all the best, but that will be all from me when it comes to these stories.

Okay, so if you want the story behind the all the remaining unfinished fics here you go:

\- "Loss-t" - Okay, this one is still here via the simple fact that I love this AU so much xD There's no big story to it. I just remember that my vocabulary was taught favours during this and I got to understand the Hamilton characters in a whole other way :) Also, the reviews always had me howling! Whether it be from laughter, tears or euphoria! And I thank you for that :) We could have had so many adventures with this... and if you are going to miss this fic, I recommend you read 'notmariah7's' Spy AU "The Union". That is honestly where the inspiration for this story came from. I'm not at all saying our story lines are the same: but you will enjoy hers as much as this (if not more so!).

\- "YCWUAPWPTBA" - Ahhhhhhh. Miraculous Ladybug. Where would I be without MLB? Not here. Not in any fandom I assure you xD This was the first fandom I ever experienced knowing what a fandom is. This by all means was not at all the first story I have ever written for this- no. I took that down at least a year ago because of how SHIT it was xD Like, holy lord above! But... the origins for this story are what made it special. I got my first love at the age of 13. And I asked him out because everyone was saying that he liked me. So I did, and he said yes. But then the next day he broke up with me saying that he didn't want to hurt my feelings. So, I was going through a heartbreak that was not at all pretty and this story helped me share my _personal_ story without having to get sympathy from it. But I'll be happy to let you know that after 11 months of pining and pain- I GOT OVER HIM! _(he's also dating my best "friend" now but OH BOY we are NOT gonna talk about that...)_

\- "I'm Throwing Away My Shot" - And last but certainly not least... here's ITAMS's explaination.

I went threw a devastating depression when I was writing this story and a lot of me makes this up. This story kept me hanging on and taught me so much about what it meant to be a writer. Most of my writing rules came from the growth of this fic. I had _so much_ planned for this one and it makes me emotional to think this is where I leave it behind.

The idea for ITAMS actually came from reading the fanfiction "For the First Time I'm Thinking Past Tomorrow" by ColdInMyProfessions on this site. I aspired to be like her and now, I class her as one of my closest friends. She never actually read this story, but I know I think of her whenever I look at this title. Also, I couldn't be more grateful for you stuck by me threw thick and thin and loved all the characters and my writing (even though we both new that my 12-13-year-old self was not the Picasso of words xD And, tbf, this new 14-year-old has much to learn too.

So, I'm thanking you with all the depths of my heart! Thank you for being on that short-lived journey with me- even if you never really new it xD xxxxxxx

* * *

So for everyone who went through these journy's with me, I thank you. And I know I'm supposed to be good with words but there aren't any to describe how much I love you all. I think it's just a feeling only writer's know...

So, thank you, be safe and enjoy your fandom journey's!

-L.E-Rae _x_


End file.
